User blog:Rickey985/My RP Character: "Flash"
Name: Polis “Flash” Mordial Age: 23 Race: Half Human and Half Primordial Level: maxed out at 65 Class: Scouter, Ranger Max HP: Wearing the scouting armor reduces damage however health is capped at 1400. When wearing the combat armor, health is 2600. When not wearing anything, he is at 1200 hp. Max Speed Counter: 16 Appearance: Is at average height. When he is in his human form, his skin is mostly white, and he is short black hair, with many strands of grey hair. When he goes into his primordial mode, his skin turns dark red, and his hair size grows and becomes completely grey and a pattern forms on his skin going from his arm to just below his left eye. Combat: ''' '''Equipped: A steel sword with its outer edges covered in diamond, an explosive launcher which will sacrifice some of scouting armor’s health for some speed counters. A scouting armor which was passed down from the 1st Primordial, the armor is made out of very light and durable material, and has a fail-safe mode to stop the user from being sealed, will last until wearer is touched by one who has traits of both human and monster/angel. The scouting armor also has its relay established with the Giganto weapon and will send an alert when the user goes into fail-safe-mode (however speed at which the signal gets sent is delayed due to armor slowly rusting). However the Scouter armor has a major flaw in its cooling system which causes it to overheat very quickly, making it useful for fighting for only about 8 minutes before it must be sheathed. For the scouter armor to be sheathed and unsheathed, the user must be carrying the scouter backpack and must hit a button located on the top side. Style: When fighting in the scouter armor, Polis will stay on the defensive side the majority of the battle to understand the way his opponent fights, and will then use what he has learned to find the weakness in the opponent and then utilize it in order to win. When fighting enemies with the ability to do bindings, Polis will try his best to use his explosive launcher to keep his distance between him and the enemy and will fire explosives at the enemy, however the higher the speed counter the higher the chance to miss, but the higher the damage. With the experience in staying on the defense, he has also quite a bit of experience in unarmed combat and can hold his own for a while… Abilities: Fire explosive (1à16 Speed counter, the more counters used the greater the damage) Fire to self (lower your health significantly and gain plenty of speed counters), the other abilities will depend on the terrain in which combat happens. The smell of scent (with his knowledge on monsters, he can quickly track and identify monsters) Biography: heard reports of an angel heading into south most continents, and wanted to stop it from indoctrinating a continent. Failed and was almost sealed, his armor had a fail-safe-sealing plan, however he would not be able to get out unless someone with both human and monster/angel traits had touched a part of his armor. The Primordials: Aliphanese the 1st had noticed that the future of the war will be determined by the one who can please most sexually, so as a defensive counter measure, she gave up part of her strength, when she had put herself into a seal, to create the Primordial beings. The Primordial beings are a race with average human height, and dark reddish skin, and grey hair. The Promordials all have a few things in common: they have the ability to see people’s levels, and will not die from having their semen completely drained; however they will still get tired. Polis: Born and raised in the city of Remina, he had spent the majority of his childhood there as an average citizen. At age 16 he had volunteered to go to the Monster Lord’s castle to learn about the basics of combat by an old Aliphanese the 14thand a young Aliphanese the 15th, and to learn about the world in both the eyes of humans and monsters. At age 19, he had successfully learned all there is to about both of the factions, and had mastered the basics of one on one in unarmed combat, however it was very clear his biggest weakness was his inability to get out of binds, even the most basic ones, and his stamina running out quickly. When he returned home from his teachings, he had explained what was told to him about his weaknesses, and then his father had shown him the heirloom armors, both the combat and the scouter armors. He then explained the weaknesses and strengths of both armors, the scouter overheating very quickly and the combat running out of ammo very quickly. Using the knowledge of what he was taught by the monster lord, he had quickly understood that peace was possible, and he had quickly rushed south to explain to the citizens of Ilias (continent) that peace between the two races was possible; he was quickly ignored by the humans and made into a joke. After realizing that the citizens would not listen, he went back to Hellgondo, and started reading history books and eventually he had noticed a pattern, the closer a town is to a shrine of Ilias the more likely and quickly they would be indoctrinated. Using this knowledge he knew that he had to destroy all of the shrines of Ilias, so that humans would break out of that state of being mind controlled. However this time he knew that if he had rushed in like last time, no one would take him seriously again and in fact he might go to prison for breaking the shrine, so in order to prepare himself he started sparring with a young Alice the 15th and they had formed a decent friendship. At the age of 22, he had thought that he was ready, and so he decided to go slowly south, instead of rushing like last time. Eventually he got to Ilias (continent), there he spent some time learning the humans and trying to understand why they are afraid, but never letting his true intentions be known to them. One day however, he had noticed that there was a huge crowd forming near the capital city, ‘she is coming’ was repeated by almost every citizen there. It was that point Polis had realized, that the shrines were not the ones controlling the humans, but in fact it was an angel, Ilias. Realizing this, he had quickly sprinted out of the city, and tried to get back to Hellgondo with this information, however Ilias had caught up to him before he could. She had told him that he would be allowed to go, if he had told her about what Aliphanese the 15th’s tactics were in combat; realizing that she is angel and would not be able to decipher the truth from the false, he had given her a ton of fake information. However, she betrayed him and took him to a cave to seal him, thinking on his feet he quickly activated his scouter armor, and sent a distress beacon… Personality: In combat he is often calm and silent, however when he is not fighting he is the exact opposite, often being loud and doing stupid things that no-one else would have done and often times pointing out the flaws in someone’s logic. Weaknesses: Bindings, making a fight go longer than 8 mins, Angelic attacks, a never before seen attack Category:Blog posts